


bleed magic.

by souptime



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Slow Burn, Witchcraft, Witches, boy coven, coven boys, enjoy slshfjdhfj, jisung is just confused, minho is a confident gay, sweeties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souptime/pseuds/souptime
Summary: "his whole appearance was like that of a raven; quiet, haunting, curious… that is, with the exception of the striking amber gleam beneath his hood that pierced the darkness like needles..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sup fam
> 
> this is my first skz work hooray! please show me much love per usual
> 
> also!! i'll be focusing more on this series than my seventeen one (go check it out it's pretty cute imo), but im not dropping it so dw skdjff
> 
> love yall :')

he landed gracefully on the shackled rooftop, the crescent moon reflecting on the tip of his black leather boots. his silky, midnight-black cloak settled over him as he adjusted his perfect posture. his whole appearance was like that of a raven; quiet, haunting, curious… that is, with the exception of the striking amber gleam beneath his hood that pierced the darkness like needles. his shoulders shook as he let out a small chuckle. he began to lean back, farther and farther untilㅡ

 

* * *

 

 

jisung's eyes snapped open, and he glanced warily around his room. something had woken him up, he just wasn’t sure what… or who. his body shivered at the thought of a burglar or intruder; sure, he was trained in combat, but he would really like to avoid any conflict, especially this late at night. with an uneasy feeling in his stomach, he crawled out from under the covers and let his bare feet touch the cold hardwood floor. jisung stood on shaky legs and slowly but surely made his way to the door. carefully, cautiously, he turned the knob, but before he could even open the door, it swung open.

  
“shitㅡ!” he cursed, trying to avoid the fast-moving slab of wood. his efforts were futile, though, as the door slammed into his nose, sending him backwards. the poor boy tripped over his feet as he staggered away, and soon enough he was looking up at the ceiling from his unusual position on the floor. he blinked once, twice, then closed his eyes. no way was he dealing with this. might as well die.

  
well, that was the plan until he felt the weight of another person on his stomach. he looked up to get a good look at his murderer, but instead he saw… a shadow? jisung sat up swiftly, knocking the figure off of him. it tumbled back and sat like an animal, it's eyes glowing like the sun itself. jisung shuffled back until he was against the wall, and he grasped the stone pendant dangling from his neck. it flickered a dull indigo color, then erupted into flames of the same hue. the shadowy figure flinched back a bit, then jisung heard something he didn't expect.

  
“pfftㅡahahaha!” the figure bent over as it laughed, then pulled its hood down to expose its face. “wow, is that an external magic source?! you've ruined my job!” it raised its head to lock eyes with jisung, and then he understood. his eyes narrowed at the stranger and he scowled.

  
“you're one of those damn leeches, aren't you?” jisung growled, clearly irritated by the other. he was taken aback, though. the appearance of the intruder was nothing to laugh about. his hair was as dark as the cloak that framed him, and his face was structured like a perfect sculpture. and his eyes, his eyes were absolutely stunning. regardless of how handsome he was, he did break into jisung's house, and something had to be done about it. “listen, dude,” the blonde began, but was abruptly cut off by the intruder. “you're a witch, aren't you? not just some sick fanboy?” jisung rolled his eyes and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. “yes, i’m a witch, what of it?”

  
“you're in a coven, then?

  
“what’s it matter if i’m in a coven?”

  
jisung treaded carefully, keeping his pendant close to him. the other simply smiled in amusement and stuck his hand out.

  
“minho,” he purred, his gaze burning into jisung’s. “and you?”

  
“...han jisung.”

  
as jisung extended his hand towards minho, he felt a prickling sensation in his arm. they touched, and the prickling turned into a burning pain that was oddly pleasant and strangely comforting. he assumed the leech had felt it too, as his face contorted into an expression of pure confusion. before either of them had realized, a flash of color traveled down their arm; jisung’s indigo, minho’s amber. the flames soon met in the middle and clashed together in defiance before finally settling and dispersing like fog. the two witches locked eyes in disbelief. minho was the first to speak up.

  
“let’s forget that happened?”

  
“yeah.”

 

* * *

 

  
    hyunjin was tidying up the rows of jarred herbs and assorted plants when the front door chimed with the sound of a visitor. he spun around to greet the new customer, a bright, fake smile on his face. his expression relaxed, though, when he saw who it was.

  
    “jesus, jisung, you’re late! we thought you weren’t coming and just started work without you.” hyunjin crossed his arms and nodded towards the door behind him. “go talk to woojin, he’ll tell you today’s plans.” jisung nodded and rubbed his eyes; his posture had pretty much gone to shit. hyunjin watched him shuffle to their leader’s room with a concerned, yet amused gaze. _surely he’ll wake up once he gets chewed out_ , he thought, chuckling softly to himself. he turned back towards the shelf and, with a satisfied sigh, admired his careful placement of the miscellaneous items. most were used for charms or rituals, but some customers liked to use the herbs for potions or the sort. he didn’t really get the whole potion thingㅡthe coven had taught him a lot in the past month or so he had been there, but not nearly enough to get him caught up. he was happy to learn, though, especially since everyone was so kind and intelligent. if he had to choose a word to describe how the coven made him felt, no word would seem more appropriate than “cozy.” for the first time in a while, he felt like he had a home. never would he have guessed that a ragtag bunch of magic-loving weidos would’ve made him feel this way again.

  
he hummed softly to himself and grabbed the broom from the corner of the store. no harm in tidying up a bit, as woojin always said. hyunjin had only just started when the front door chimed again. he turned his attention to the customer and grinned. “jeonghan, welcome back! it's been a while, how’s the coven holding up?” the long-haired male smiled and readjusted the bag on his shoulder. “well, things could be better, but we're happy. how about you?” hyunjin gestured for the older man to come in and grabbed a tea cup from behind the counter. “we're well! please, have a seat.” hyunjin nodded towards the small table in the corner, accompanied by two tall, wooden stools. jeonghan smiled gratefully and sat down with a tired sigh.

  
“is chamomile okay with you?” hyunjin asked, sprinkling a few dried leaves into the cup. “yes,” the other replied, his shoulders slumping. “the hospitality i receive here is comforting, i must say. other coven shops just want to compete, always at each other's throats. i, for one, do not welcome hostility.” hyunjin laughed softly and nodded. “you are quite the peacemaker,” he commented, carrying over two porcelain teacups. he sat one down in front of his guest and took a seat across from him. “i try to be as docile as possible.”

  
“stop lying to the rookie, jeonghan.”

  
hyunjin spun around in his chair to face the new voice. “oh, hush, you,” jeonghan mumbled, crossing his arms. “i really am a peacemaker!” woojin laughed and shook his head. “alright, mr. pacifist, what can i do for you today?” jeonghan looked down in his teacup and sighed.

  
“well, you see, we've had a bit of a problem…”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he's here :0

 

 

“listen up, boys. this is our sixth mission since we moved locations. i trust that everyone’s had an okay time? yes? great, perfect. now, who should i dispatch for our next target... “

 

“how about it, lee know? you up for the job?”

  


* * *

 

“a problem?” woojin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “you’ve never come to us with a problem before.” jeonghan sighed and shook his head. “yes, well, it’s serious this time. i’m almost afraid to come to you like this; last thing i would want is for you to get involved, but it seems as though i have no other choice.” at this point, jisung had joined the group, as well as seungmin, who was incredibly late (per usual). everyone had crowded around the table, listening intently to jeonghan’s pressing tale.

 

“it happened about three days ago. as you know, i own our shop, so i was the first to arrive. all of our members arrived on time that day, with the exception of our five strongest witches. when they finally _did_ decide to join us, they looked worn out, like they had just fought the devil himself. i sat them down, tried to question them, but it was no use. i let them sleep in our upstairs room, and once they were well enough, they told me what happened…” he paused for a moment, scanning the eyes of his audience. “you’re not going to believe me,” jeonghan said with a look of exasperation on his face. “they told me they had been attacked in their homes, ambushed by witches with auras they had never sensed before. after that, they hadn’t been able to use any of their magic abilities; they couldn’t even summon their weapons or anything!”

 

jisung shivered and cast his gaze to the floor. the same thing had happened to him the night before, he knew it, but something kept him from sharing his experience. _i wasn’t hurt or anything, and i can still use my abilities just fine,_ he thought, clutching the pendant around his neck. _jeonghan’s coven members are more important right now._

 

seungmin spoke up, concern heavy in his voice. “no one was badly injured, though, were they?” jeonghan gave him a small smile, but his eyes shone with sadness. “no, everyone’s alright… the whole event was so emotionally taxing, we decided to close down shop for a while. the rest has been nice for all of us, but especially those who were stolen from.”

 

“you said it was your five strongest, correct? who might that be?” woojin asked.

 

“chan, myungho, jihoon, wonwoo, and seungcheol. it’s been breaking seungcheol down, being the leader and all. he’s a busybody, that one.” jeonghan’s gaze softened at the mention of his leader, but he quickly regained his serious composure. “anywho,” he continued, “i came to warn you all of these unusual enemies. they could definitely prove dangerous in the future.” the long-haired man rose from his seat and dusted off his tan trenchcoat. “well, i best be off. no doubt those worrywarts back home are waiting for me like lonely pups.” he chuckled softly and gave woojin a pat on the shoulder. “take good care of your boys, yeah? this is no false threat.” taking a step back, he gave a friendly wave to the coven. “take care, all of you, and thank you for your hospitality!”

 

with that, he was gone, leaving a pleasant scent of lavender in his place.

  


* * *

 

  


the rest of the day passed without trouble. they had less customers than usual, so business was slow, but it was nice. at least, that’s what they wanted to think. jeonghan’s story had been lingering in the back of their heads, springing to life every time the bell attached to the front door chimed. they were on edge till the sun started to set and the moon rose over the horizon. jisung sighed as he placed the broom back in the corner, running a hand through his strawberry-blonde hair. everyone looked exhausted, despite the minimal amount of work they had done.

 

“good work today, boys,” woojin chirped, his voice as cheery as usual. the compliment put a soft smile on everyone’s faces, and they began to tidy up the shop with a more pleasant mindset than before. woojin had this sort of comforting aura about him, one that drew even the customers closer and made them feel more at ease. just as seungmin had his own energetic aura, woojin had his soothing effect that both hyunjin and jisung adored. neither of them had a very special or even prominent aura, so being with those who did was calming.

 

with a tired sigh, jisung grabbed his bag from the rack near the front door and slung it over his shoulder. “i’ve gotta get home, i’m exhausted,” he said to no one in particular, but seungmin came up behind him and put his arm around him. “rest well, jisungie,” he cooed in a sing-songy voice. jisung rolled his eyes and pushed the other off with a smile. hyunjin gave him a small wave. “later, jisung. stay safe on your way back.” the strawberry-blonde nodded and gave him an appreciative look. his heart warmed from all the love he received here; it made him a little less cold.

 

jisung turned to open the door and step out into the chilly evening air. as he reached for the handle, the door swung open, extending only inches away from his face. he jumped back in surprise and almost tripped over his own feet trying to move out of the way.

 

“we’re closing up,” woojin called from behind the desk. his eyes narrowed at the late customer, as if he were studying them. “i haven’t seen you around before.” the customer laughed softly.

 

“yes, well, i’m new around here."

 

jisung froze in place at the sound of his voice. how familiar, how hauntingly familiar…

 

the customer turned to face him after exchanging brief greetings with woojin. it was then that he realized where he recognized that voice from.

 

“so we meet again, han jisung.”

 

“you..!”

 

without a second thought, jisung grabbed the pendant around his neck and let his eyes blaze with fury. fiery indigo tendrils swarmed the customer, dragging him to the ground and restraining him. his own eyes glew amber, but not quite as aggressively as jisungs.

 

“is that any way to treat a valued customer? i’m hurt, y’know,” he pouted, looking up at his attacker. jisung only scowled and glanced towards hyunjin. “can you make sure he’s properly restrained? i can’t keep him down for as long as i’d like to.” hyunjin glanced from jisung to woojin, who looked equally confused. “tell us what’s going on first,” woojin demanded. “you’re not a violent person, jisung, why the sudden hostility?”

 

jisung glared down at the “customer”, his gaze cold and unforgiving.

 

“this is the guy jeonghan was talking about. the leech.”

  
“i have a name, y’know. it’s _minho_.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how is it? not too shabby, right?? 
> 
> i'm trying yall :(

**Author's Note:**

> how was it??? lemme know how yall want me to update this bad bitch
> 
> all kudos and no comments make matt a sad boy ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
